


Tumblr Ask Prompts

by captainjaybird



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainjaybird/pseuds/captainjaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A variety of ficlets from tumblr ask prompts! Various pairings, some gen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alex/Lucy, things you said when you were crying

“I can’t do this anymore.”

Lucy stops from where she had been bending down to pick up her socks, straightens up, and turns around. Alex is still sitting in her bed, sheet pulled up to cover her nudity. Part of Lucy wants to sarcastically ask ‘you want to do this _now_ , when you’re not wearing clothes?’ but she’s stopped by the tears she sees glistening in Alex’s eyes. Lucy is shocked. In the six months they’ve been sleeping together, she’s never seen Alex cry.

“Can’t do what, exactly?” Lucy asks.

“This.” Alex gestures vaguely around with her hand. “Sleeping with you, keeping yet _another_ secret, lying to everyone, sneaking around.”

“You know it doesn’t have to be this way,” Lucy answers, a touch irritated. “You’re the one who insisted it didn’t mean anything.”

“It didn’t,” Alex replies, “until it did.”

Lucy is stunned into silence. Never, not once, has Alex let on she might actually _care_ for Lucy. Lucy has spent months pushing down her own feelings, convinced nothing deeper could happen, not wanting to get hurt (she doesn’t acknowledge that keeping it casual _already_ hurts).

“We could make it official,” Lucy suggests when she finally finds her voice. “Make it real.”

“We both know that wouldn’t work,” Alex says, eyes downcast.

“Why not?” Lucy snaps.

“Well, let’s see,” Alex replies, counting off on her fingers. “We both work at the same secret government agency, we’re both basically married to our jobs, your father hates my sister–”

“Stop,” Lucy says. “You’re making excuses. There’s no official rule against DEO agents dating each other, and I’m not your direct supervisor. Somehow both us workaholics have found time to fall into bed together, I’m sure we could find time for a date. You know I don’t agree with my dad on Kara. I think you’re just scared.”

There’s a long pause. Then, Alex admits, “I am. I don’t _do_ this Lucy, I don’t do relationships. Keeping Kara safe has been my job for a long time and that’s all I’ve ever done. I screw up everything else I touch.”

Lucy crosses the room and sits on the bed next to Alex, taking her hand. “I’m scared too. But it will be less scary if we help each other. I’ve liked you for months, Alex. I want to at least try.”

Alex finally looks at her. “I want that too,” she whispers.

Lucy kisses her. Slow and gentle, and nothing like the hurried, passionate sex they’ve been having for half a year. When she pulls back, her cheeks are wet with Alex’s tears.

“Okay,” she says. “Let’s try.”


	2. Alex/Lucy, things you said when I had my shirt on backwards

“Really, Danvers?”

“What?” Alex asks, brow raised. She doesn’t know what she could have done to earn Lucy’s mockery now.

“Your shirt,” Lucy answers, walking over to her. “It’s backwards.”

“Oh.” Alex blushes, turning a deeper red when Lucy tugs on the backwards collar of the polo with a grin on her face. “Oops.”

“Top bio-engineer and you can’t even dress yourself with after a mission.” Lucy can hardly contain her glee. “Maybe I should put a note in your file.”

“Don’t you dare,” Alex growls. “The last thing I need is Vasquez ribbing me about this for a week.”

Lucy’s smile grows wider and an evil twinkle sparks in her eye. Alex doesn’t know how to shut her down so she takes off her shirt.

When her shirt’s over her head and she can see again Alex stops. Lucy is looking at her in her sports bra with something like longing on her face. Oh. Well. _That_ seems to be a pleasant solution to this problem.

Alex smiles slyly and steps even closer to Lucy, obliterating whatever personal space may have remained between them. “I don’t suppose there’s anything I could do to convince you not to write that note?”

“Well,” Lucy says, voice huskier than normal. “Maybe there are _some_ things.”


	3. Kara/Lucy, things you said when I had my shirt on backwards

“Kara, I really don’t know how you put your cardigan on backwards when it’s only patterned on the front.”

“Oh!” Kara looks down and laughs nervously. “I, um, whoops.”

Lucy grins, smug. She’d been grabbing her own shirt from where it had landed on the copier, but now she walks over to Kara in just her bra and those sinfully tight work slacks. It’s a good thing legal is on a different floor from Kara’s desk or she would never get any work done.

“Do I make you flustered, Kara?” Lucy asks, eyes twinkling. “Even after everything we’ve been doing right here in this break room?”

“Well, that is, I,” Kara says, blushing as red as her cape. She’s flailing and might as well go for broke. “You’re a very distracting woman, Lucy.”

“Am I now?” Lucy questions, trailing her fingers across Kara’s collarbone. Even through the layers of her oxford and cardigan, Kara’s skin blazes underneath her touch. “I suppose that makes me pretty powerful, being able to distract Cat’s unflappable assistant.”

Kara laughs. “I don’t know about unflappable.”

“CatCo wouldn’t run half as well without you,” Lucy says seriously, hand resting on Kara’s chest. “And besides, you tamed the beast. I’ve heard firings have gone down 50% since you started here. Less paperwork for me…maybe I should reward you for that.” Lucy’s lips curve up in a smirk promising no end of excitement, and Kara licks hers.

“Um, if you wanted to reward me, I wouldn’t argue,” Kara says unsteadily. Lucy’s hand on her chest curls into a fist and grips her cardigan.

“Well, first things first, we need to get this thing off.”


	4. Cat/Kara, things you said when you were scared

“You can’t go! He’ll kill you!” Desperately, Cat reaches out and grabs Kara’s wrist, as though she could possibly stop the girl of steel. Kara turns to look at her with sad, sad eyes.

“You know I have to, Cat. I can’t just stand by while Doomsday kills innocent people. Not anymore than Kal could.”

“He killed him, your cousin. _He killed Superman_.”

“He did. Those months where he was dead were the worst of my life. But he came back.”

“How do we know you would?” Tears gather in Cat’s eyes. “How do you know that wasn’t a one-time thing, some sort of miracle?”

“We don’t,” Kara says softly. “But that’s a risk I have to take. It’s what I came to Earth for. It’s all that matters, in the end.”

“No, it’s not!” The anger is more comfortable than the fear, and Cat slips into it easily. “How can you say that? As if your life doesn’t matter, as if you’re not important. Kara, you’re, you’re…”

Everything, Cat doesn’t say. The person who makes the bad days bearable. The one I can depend on. The woman I think I’ve fallen in love with.

“Cat,” Kara says, placing a hand on hers where it holds her wrist. “I know. I’ve known for a while. The way your heart speeds up when you see me, the way you look at me when you think I’m not paying attention. I feel it too. I just wish I’d had the courage to act on it sooner.”

Achingly slowly, infinitely gentle, Kara kisses Cat. All the words they’ve never said seem like they’re in the kiss, and Cat doesn’t know if the dampness on her cheeks is her tears or Kara’s. All too soon, the moment is over.

“Don’t leave me,” Cat pleads hoarsely. “Please, Kara. Don’t leave.”

“You know I can’t promise that.” Kara blinks away more tears. “But I swear, I’ll fight harder than I ever have to come back to you.”

Cat lets go. She can’t ask Kara to choose her over the world. She fell in love with Supergirl, and this is what that means.

“I believe you,” she says. “And I’ll wait. No matter how long it takes, I’ll wait.”

Kara nods, and then she’s gone. Cat prays to a God she’s never believed in that she’ll return, and settles in to watch the battle. She doesn’t know how she’ll survive, if Kara doesn’t. The only thing she can do is hope.


	5. Cat/Kara, things you said I wasn't meant to hear

“Carter…I do like Kara, but you know I can’t pursue it. She’s young, she’s kind, I’m her boss. It would never work.”

Kara stops dead. She hadn’t meant to overhear Cat and Carter’s conversation. But even with her superhearing turned down, she’s attentive to mentions of her own name, and Carter had said it. More specifically, he’d asked “Mom, why don’t you just date Kara?”

Kara had quirked a sad smile at that. She’d been nursing a quiet crush on Cat for months, but had no illusions anything would ever come of it. In a way, it was safe, because being Supergirl could never complicate a romantic relationship that didn’t exist. A relationship that had no dream of ever happening.

Until now. Cat had just admitted to liking her. Kara doesn’t quite know what to do with the information. It was a private conversation, and she can’t admit to listening to it from her office a floor away. But…Cat obviously won’t make a move, so it’s up to Kara. She sighs. She’s never exactly been good at romance.

Kara’s distracted thinking about it the rest of the day. She’s the first to admit  she isn’t great with subtlety, or secrets. She doesn’t know that she knows how to act “normal” around Cat now, or how to hint at her romantic intentions. The direct approach is rather terrifying, but it’s the only one that might work. Kara listens to the sounds of everyone packing up and leaving their work, except Cat. This is probably the best opportunity she’s going to get. She musters up her Supergirl confidence.

“Ms. Grant?” Kara knocks on her office door. “Could I come in?”

“Yes, yes.” Cat looks up, slightly puzzled. “It’s past the end of the workday. Did you need something?”

“No.” Kara fidgets with her glasses. “I, um, I wanted to ask you something.”

“Well, what is it?” Cat leans back in her chair.

“I, that is, I wanted to uh, ask you if you wanted to go to dinner. With me. Somewhere, um, somewhere nice. So, uh, would you go to dinner?”

Cat’s eyebrows both raise. “Kara…” she says slowly. “I want to be clear about your intentions. Are you asking me on a _date_?”

“Yes.” Kara wrings her hands together. “If you want to, I mean. I know it might be weird but–”

“I’d like that,” Cat interrupts. “Though I have to wonder what changed.” Her lips purse. “Did Carter go and talk to you?”

“Oh, no. I just overheard–I mean, I just decided today was the day.”

“Hmm,” Cat hums, unconvinced. “I suppose we can table that conversation for later.” A pointed glance. “Honesty is important in relationships, you know.”

“I know.” Kara rocks back on her heels. “Maybe we really can talk, later. If things go well.”

“A date with real stakes then.” Cat’s eyes gleam. “Lead the way, Kara.” She gathers up her handbag and gets up from her chair. “And make sure you call me Cat, tonight.”

“Yes Ms. Gr–Cat.” Kara grins. Suddenly, her evening plans seem a lot more exciting.

**Author's Note:**

> There are all fics from tumblr asks! You can find my tumblr at <http://captain-jaybird.tumblr.com>
> 
> Askbox is always open for prompts :)


End file.
